Cartas para você
by Luuh-sama
Summary: TRADUÇÃO "Arthur havia terminado com Francis. Estava acabado. Feito. Ele não podia lidar mais com isso." FrUK  -tradução dedicada à Marina-
1. Capítulo 1  Uma árvore

**Leia antes, por favor.**

Não acredito que traduzi isso...  
Li essa fanfic há algum tempo atrás e achei que seria bom compartilhá-la com todos aqui. A autora (Chris-Remmey) usa um inglês bem mais complicado do que estou acostumada, mas espero que a tradução tenha ficado boa.

Aliás, o Francis fala algumas palavras em francês (nada muito difícil) e, quando traduzi, achei melhor deixar algumas palavras em inglês para o Arthur. Como a fanfic é originalmente em inglês, isso não faz diferença, mas achei que ficaria legal e, talvez até justo, dessa forma.

Yaoi à frente. Francis X Arthur, França X Inglaterra, FrUK, o que for. Você foi avisado

Os personagens, assim como a fanfic, não me pertencem. Hetalia pertence à Hidekaz Himaruya e a fanfic à Chris-Remmey.

Tradução dedicada à Marina, claro, minha best.

Sem mais delongas, divirtam-se.

**Cartas para você  
Capítulo 1 – Uma árvore**

Luz do sol dourada entrava pelas frestas da persiana, enchendo o quarto com listras de ouro líquido em contraste com sombras frias. Estava frio, e mesmo com o cobertor à beira da cama e sobre seus quadris, Arthur tremeu vagamente. Ele abriu um de seus olhos, encarando o teto obscuro. Ele virou – com sua face voltada ao local vazio na extensa cama e fechou os olhos, pressionando seu rosto nos seus travesseiros gelados. Depois de um momento, ele se virou novamente, olhando cegamente a sua janela.

Ele odiava isso. Ele odiava acordar suprimiu um suspiro, rolou novamente sobre a cama e se sentou. Olhos verdes encarando o chão, vendo seus pés descalços e alguns arranhões na madeira escura. Ele se forçou a levantar – para começar uma outra manhã vazia. Mas ao se lembrar o porquê ele estava sozinho, ele sentiu sua raiva crescer. Inglaterra se levantou, se arrastando até o armário e abrindo a porta furiosamente.

Ele encarou com ódio suas roupas, visto que ele não tinha mais nada para liberar sua raiva. Era tudo culpa daquele sapo maldito. Tudo culpa dele. Arthur colocou sua mão sobre a porta do armário, olhando para o chão, quando outra onda de raiva envadia seus pensamentos. Sua mente refletiu sobre a fonte de seus problemas enquanto ele mexia nas roupas penduradas, procurando por algo apropriado para vestir no dia.

Foi a última vez que ele deixou Arthur o esperando. Ele já estava de saco cheio disso, das reuniões esquecidas, dos encontros em que ele ficou esperando, mas algo sempre permitiu que Arthur perdoasse Francis e continuasse em seu relacionamento. Mas essa foi a última gota. Inglaterra tateou pelas gravatas em seu armário, encontrando a acinzentada que Francis odiava e a tirou do cabide.

O jantar era pelo seu aniversário de namoro. Arthur ponderou cozinhar, mas desistiu (Como se ele quisesse...) e reservou uma mesa em um restaurantes que ele sabia que Francis adorava. E ele ficou lá, esperando algum sinal de que ele apareceria. Nenhum telefonema, nem sequer uma mensagem. E ele esperou, ah, como ele esperou. Arthur esperou por aproximadamente quatro horas até ele finalmente desistir e ir de volta para casa sozinho na fria chuva. Primeiro, ele pensou que algo terrível tivesse acontecido, isso até ele encontrar com ele de manhã e Inglaterra percebeu que ele simplesmente havia esquecido.

Arthur colocou a gravata após a camisa, suéter e calças e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha. Sua mão empurrando o corrimão, emitindo um ruído estridente. Equanto andava em direção à cozinha, ele olhou para fora e viu o raro azul brilhante do céu matinal. Inglaterra fez uma careta e começou a porcurar algo para seu café da manhã.

Pegando o a frigideira de uma das prateleiras e colocando-a sobre o fogão ligado, ele moveu-se para pegar os ovos na geladeira e quebrou um em sua frigideira aquecida. Assistindo-o fritar, sua mente começou a voltar ao que tinha acontecido.

Pelo telefone, com raiva pelo que aconteceu, Arthur terminou com Francis. Estava acabado. Feito. Ele não conseguiria lidar mais com aquilo. Houveram palavras rudes, ambas de Arthur e Francis e Arthur bateu com o telefone no gancho.

Arthur virou o ovo, franzindo à fumaça preta que estava começando a se formar ali.

Depois de um dia de silêncio, Francis ligou, mas Arthur ignorou–ainda furioso. Francis ligou todos os dias por uma semana, pedindo incontáveis desculpas na secretaria eletrônica de Arthur. Inglaterra estava irritado demais e deletou a maioria delas, ainda se recusando a retorná-las. Depois de uma semana, Francis apareceu à sua porta e Arthur ignorou-o até ele ir embora. O dia seguinte ele apareceu novamente, até que Arthur se encheu e gritou algumas palavras, que recebeu em retorno algumas poucas do outro homem até que uma competição de gritos ocorreu e Arthur o jogou para fora de casa. _"Não ouse falar comigo de novo. Eu odeio você!"._ E Inglaterra bateu a porta de sua casa, começando então sua solidão.

Seu alarme de incêndio soou, o barulho irritante fazendo-o sentir como se seus ouvidos fosse sangrar e ele virou-se para ver a massa negra que antes havia sido seu ovo. Ele balançou a mão, afastando a fumaça, e tirou a frigideira do fogo. Inglaterra se virou para abrir a janela, alguns xingamentos saindo de seus lábios. Enquanto a fumaça negra se dissipava lentamente, ele ignorou o alarme e jogou os restos de seu ovo no lixo, e pegou uma maçã de uma tigela no canto. Abrindo a torneira para encher a frigideira com água, Arthur suspirou quando o alarme finalmente parou e se moveu para o armário pegar seu chá. Ele xingou novamente quando viu que estava vazio.

Arthur se dirigiu para a mesa da sala, planejando mutilar sua mação em plena agressão quando algo vermelho chamou a atenção pelo canto do olho. Ele parou e encarou, piscando em confusão. Em sua mesa estava uma singela rosa vermelha.

Deixando a maçã de lado, ele estudou a rosa em confusão. Como foi parar ali? Seu cenho franziu enquanto ele se movia na direção da mesa, seus dedos acariciando as pétalas. _Francis. _Era óbvio que era de seu ex e ele poderia ter se estapeado ao se lembrar que ele nunca pegou de volta a chave reserva que ele deu para o francês. Arthur cerrou os dentes, agarrando a rosa ferozmente.

Ele deveria apenas esmagá-la agora. Ele deveria jogá-la na lata de lixo e nunca mais olhar para ela de novo. Era provavelmente uma descupa que ele teria para irritar o Inglaterra ou algo do gênero. Mas ainda assim, Arthur segurou a rosa gentilmente entre seus dedos, observando-a desoladamente. Assistindo a luz que emanava da fina pétala, ele percorreu seus dedos pela rosa, ferindo-a e soltando seu perfume doce.

Ele odiava ter que sentir saudades de Francis, e desejava que ele sentisse somente raiva dele. Na verdade, ele sentia muita falta dele porque o amava–e aquilo doía mais do que a raiva. Então ele ficou a fitar a rosa, decidindo seu destino. Ele moveu-se para a cozinha e a deixou junto à seus pratos, fechando a porta do armário.

Inglaterra desligou o fogão e se moveu para a porta de entrada, pegando seu casaco de primavera, carteira e chaves; Ele enfiou seus sapatos e saiu pela porta, para caminhar pela cidade. Era seu dia de folga, e ele iria curtí-lo, sem se lembrar de um francês de cabelos de ouro. Arthurtrancou a porta atrás dele, sentido o ar da primavera e começou a anda em direção ao centro da cidade.

* * *

A cidade ocupada era um ótimo local para passear durante um dia de primavera calmo. Havia vendedores pelas calçadas, famílias passeando por aí, e algumas pessoas levando seus cães. Para seu descontentamento, no entanto, o clima de primavera também trazia jovens casais que se aglomeravam nos bancos e não se preocupavam com mais nada a não ser atacar os lábios um do outro.

Arthur deixou o ar escapar de seus lábios, na forma de um suspiro de raiva. Enfiando as mãos em seus bolsos e olhando para uma loja. O vidro antigo dizia a idade do estabelecimento e seus olhos verdes percorriam pelos produtos da loja. Roupas de homens – e ele sentiu seus olhos se prenderem à uma gravata azul notavelmente exibida em uma perfeita camisa social. Ele virou um pouco sua cabeça e depois olhou de volta à calçada, indo em frente para vagar sem rumo pela cidade.

Com licença! Senhor! Senhor Kirkland?

Arthur olhou surpreso. Na entrada da loja na qual ele esteve olhando, estava uma jovem menina morena. Pelos óculos, olhos cinzas encararam-no, trepidantes.

- Você é senhor Kirkland, certo? Arthur Kirkland?

Inglaterra virou-se enteiramente à ela, ainda confuso. – Sim, sou eu – Ele pausou, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Então, continuou. – Perdoe-me, mas eu te conheço?

- Há, não! – Ela balançou as mãos e um rosa se instalou em seu rosto cor de creme, avermelhando-se e corando. – Não, me pediram que eu parasse o senhor quando passasse por nossa loja.

Em defesa, Arthur mexeu-se inquieto. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Ele a observou enquanto ela apalpou seus bolsos e puxou um envelope branco. Ela o fitou e depois estendeu-o à Arthur.

- Uh.. Um homem veio aqui ontem e nos pediu que lhe entregassemos isso caso o senhor passasse. – Ela pausou novamente, e olhou para a loja com um olhar que parecia implorar. Então, virou-se e esticou a carta no espaço que havia entre eles.

Encarando a carta por um momento, Arthur a pegou finalmente. Ele duvidava que fosse algo perigoso, como uma ameaça ou algo assim, mas isso não o impediu de examiná-la cuidadosamente. Não havia nada de errado e ele começou a abrí-la. – De quem é exatamente? – Ele perguntou.

A garota se moveu vagamente. – Um homem. Olhos azuis, longos cabelos loiros. Ah, acho que era francês.

Arthur parou de puxar a carta e olhou-a, face congelada. – Francês?

A menina se assutou e assentiu – S-Sim... Ele talvez tenha dito seu nome, mas ele estava falando com Richard- anh, o dono da loja. – Ela olhou novamente para o interior da loja. – Se quiser, posso chamá-lo.

Balançando a cabeça, Arthur colocu a carta de volta no enevelope. – Não, não será necessário. Desculpe o incômodo – Ele assentiu à garota, que parecia alivida, e começou a andar pelas calçadas novamente. A carta em suas mãos enquanto ele andava na direção de uma lata de lixo na esquina. _De todas as coisas ridículas..._ Arthur pensou furiosamente e parou bem em frente à lata de lixo negra.

Mas quando ele parou ali, perto do lixo, a mão posicionada para jogar a carta fora, ele não conseguiu. Seus dedos não largavam o papel, não importando o quanto ele gritava em sua mente para largá-lo. Inglaterra finalmente tirou sua mão dali, corpo cruvado e ombros caídos. Ele andou até um banco e sentou-se ali, olhando o envelope_. __Okay, Francis_. Ele pensou amargamente. _Vou ver o que quer_. Seus dedos puxaram a carta e ele abriu o papel.

_Mon Chéri, eu espero que você não jogue isso fora. Se puder fazer a minha vontade, vá até o parque._

_Francis_

Ele encarou a carta. De fato, ele estava quase esperando um outro pedido de desculpas, então aquilo era inesperado. Ele mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha, irritado com tudo e pensando, enquanto ele olhava pela rua onde o parque se localizava na esquina. Ele deveria ir? Um pouco confuso, Arthur levantou-se, olhando para a assinatura e depois para seus sapatos. O que ele deveria fazer?

* * *

Ele estava em pé, cuidadosamente à beira do gramado, observando os arredores do parque com olhos corridos. Crinaças e mães corriam pelas árvores do playground à uma distância. Havia um casal mais velho lendo perto de um jardim com flores e um homem alto jogou um Frisbee para seu cachorro. Mas o local onde Arthur estava era silencioso e ninguém se aproximava.

Era um pequeno projeto de terra que ficava ao lado de um pequeno lago. Uma antiga árvore fazia uma bela sombra, seus galhos sobre a água escura e também com uma sombra. Arthur olhou em volta, nem um raio de luz ousando se aproximar. Ele ficou debaixo dos galhos em um espaço aberto, um pequeno sorriso dançando em seus lábios equanto ele olhava para o guarda-chuva verde que era a árvore.

Ele podia se lembrar quando ela era uma pequena planta. Na verdade, ele quase a arrancou do chão em tédio, mas foi reprimido por isso. Ele franziu ao se lembrar quem o havia feito e sentou-se perto de uma rocha, na beira do lago. Inlgaterra não havia ido lá à anos. E quando olhou para o galhos inclinados, ele não conseguia imaginar o porquê. Era quase um local mágico. Ele fechou os olhos e virou sua cabeça na direção da brisa fresca que balançava as folhas.

Um pato se moveu em algum local e o momento foi cortado. Arthur calmamente olhou em volta, se sentindo mais em paz do que ele esteve pelas últimas duas semanas. Ele interrompeu seus pensamentos e admirou a grande árvore. Ele xingou baixo. Dentro de um buraco em um dos galhos estava uma carta branca, desta vez, acompanhada de uma rosa cor rosa claro. Os olhos de Inglaterra encararam à ambos por um momento, então, lentamente, ele foi levado pela curiosidade. Com um suspiro, Arthur se levantou da pedra e foi na direção da carta.

Seus dedos agarraram-se ao envelope e logo depois à rosa. Ele se afundou na beleza da flor, acariciando-a entre seus dedos para evitar os espinhos. De fato, ele adorava rosas. Elas tinham um local especial em suas memórias e era sempre dificíl jogar uma fora. Ele inalou profundamente o perfume da flor e se moveu de volta para a pedra, cruzando as pernas enquanto rasgava a ponta da carta e começou a ler.

_Arthur,_

_Não sei se irá concordar com isso. __Você deve ter jogado a primeira carta fora e talvez nunca leia essa, mas eu sinto que preciso reparar as coisas entre nós. Eu tenho certeza que reconhecerá esse local, mesmo que tenha passado anos desde que estivemos aqui juntos. __Ou talvez não? __Nada realmente importante aconteceu aqui, mas foi a primeira vez que eu percebi algo importante._

_Nós viemos aqui em um dia de verão, falando sobre política, mesmo que não houvesse uma razão. Você estava terrivelmente depressivo por causa de alguma coisa; acho que era por causa da Primeira Guerra Mundial. Não havia mais risadas entre nós, ou entre ninguém por um bom tempo. Você sentou-se na pedra perto do lago; eu jogava pedras suavemente na água. Estava daquela maneira por um tempo até que começamos a brigar e você me empurrou no lago._

_Nem preciso dizer que estava irritado, mas infelizmente eu assustei alguns gansos que começaram a correr atrás de mim. Eu tive que fugir deles, me escondendo dentro do lago, e quando eu emergi por ar, eu vi algo incrível._

_Você estava rindo e estava lindo assim. Eu não havia visto seu riso por um bom tempo, mon ami, então eu fiquei ali-todo molhado e coberto de musgo–simplesmente para assistir. Você estava rindo tanto que havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Você agarrava seu estômago e seu rosto estava levemente corado. Até seu cabelo estava bagunçado. Mas quando você abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, eu percebi algo muito importante._

_Eu percebi o quanto eu estava apaixonado por você e pelo seu sorriso._

_Não me lembro o que aconteceu depois disso, mas é uma simples memória que ficará para sempre em minha mente._

_E agora, mon Chéri, eu sei que você está furioso comigo. Você tem todo o direito de estar. Mas por favor, faça a minha vontade? Vá até a biblioteca quando puder._

_Eternamente apaixonado,_

_Francis. _

Dobrando a carta lentamente, Arthur observou a água radiante. Então isso era um pedido de desculpas, não? Ainda assim... Ele olhou novamente para o papel, sentindo algo ascender dentro dele. Francis pensou que ele estava lindo? Um pequeno rubor subiu para seu rosto e ele se remexeu, sobrancelhas franzindo enquanto ele pensava nas palavras.

Será que ele estava dizendo aquilo apenas para que eles voltem a ficar juntos? Arthur começou a andar de um lado para o outro, debaixo da sombra da árvore, e balançou a cabeça. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Isso era ridículo! Uma carta dentro de uma árvore... Parecia algo que só se encontraria em livros. Ele apertou os lábios e pensou. De jeito nenhum ele iria perdoá-lo tão facilmente. Ele estava tocado... Um pouco. Mas ainda assim ele queria estar com raiva. Ele queria ter o ódio queimando dentro dele e liberá-lo de milhões de maneiras, porque ele ainda estava zangado, ainda doía.

Arthur olhou para a carta em suas mãos e depois para o caminho atrás do parque mais uma vez. Ele não deveria ir–se ele fosse, ele provavelmente perdoaria o loiro mais alto. Arthur poderia ter um grudge, mas normalmente se tornava insignificante quando se tratava de Francis. Não desta vez. Com suas mãos sobre o tronco, Inglaterra olhou para o caminho antigo à uma pequena distância. Ir para a biblioteca do outro lado do parque... Ou ele deveria deixar a carta para a água carregar?

Ele deixou a rosa cair de suas mãos na terra;

Ele enfiou a carta em seu bolso e pegou o caminho–na direção oposta da biblioteca–em direção ao certo da grande cidade sem nem mesmo olhar para o outro caminho ou para o parque atrás dele.

- X X X -

Ainda não acredito que traduzi isso...  
Marina, eu te odeio. Mas ainda te amo, droga.

Caso seja necessário: Mon Chéri = Meu querido.


	2. Capítulo 2 Uma luz

**Cartas para você.  
Capítulo 2 – Uma luz**

Sentado dentro de uma quente e confortável cafeteria, no canto mais longe, o britânico de cabelos cor-de-areia mexeu sua colher preguiçosamente sobre a xícara, equanto repousava seu rosto sobre sua outra palma. Ele havia dobrado suas mangas por causa do calor e olhava disfarçadamente para a janela da frente enquanto as pessoas passavam. O homem pousou seus olhos verdes sobre sua xícara e estudou as folhas negras que sobraram de seu chá. A garçonete passou e deixou a conta silenciosamente na ponta de sua mesa, dando um pequeno sorriso quando ele a olhou em agradecimento.

Ele havia corrido para o pequeno estabelecimento assim que ele deixou o parque, achando que seria necessário dar um tempo e se acalmar com um delicioso chá. Inglaterra ficou sentado por pelo menos duas horas, tomando várias xícaras de chá, olhando para a carta dobrada na sua frente. A ponta estava agora manchada com uma marca marrom de chá e diversas marcas apareceram de tanto que ele dobrou de desdobrou a carta. Seus olhos semicerraram e ele a pegou da mesa de madeira, enfiando-a novamente em seu bolso.

O que ele deveria fazer? Seguir as instruções de Francis? Era realmente irritante que ele não poderia se decidir. Não havia motivos para ele agir como uma menininha estudante desesperada. Arthur grunhiu ao pensamento e pegou sua carteira, tirando o dinheiro exato e colocando na pequena pasta negra onde estava a conta.

Ele se levantou da mesa, colocando o casaco enquanto olhava para fora. Ele iria encarar o desafio de Francis. Ele não iria correr não importa que diabos ele estava fazendo. Não, Arthur não iria... Mas isso não significa que ele não iria embora assim que ele avistasse o francês.

Ele tinha o direito de estar com raiva! Ele franziu suas grossas sobrancelhas e encarou o frio ar de primavera, puxando seu casado. Inglaterra contorceu seus lábios e olhou para o paque. Francis o deixou esperando por muito tempo. Ele continuou em pé, lá, no meio da calçada, contemplando o parque. Ele se assustou quando seu telefone vibrou em seu bolso em silêncio.

Inglaterra o procurou por algum tempo, então o pegou e abriu, colocando-o contra seu ouvido – _Hello?_

Arthur! Hey! O que tá pegando?

Inglaterra suspirou, virando seus olhos para o chão. – Estados Unidos. À que devo a honra de sua ligação? – Ele revirou os olhos.

Houve um som abafado no fundo e Arthur percebeu enojado que ele estava comendo no telefone. – Na verdade eu tenho uma dúvida aqui sobre nossos contratos de troca, aquele que acabamos de assinar?

Arthur esfregou os olhos praguiçosamente enquanto ouviu o som dele bebendo algo – Alfred. Será que isso não poder esperar até segunda? Não te disse que era meu dia de folga? Não estou nem em casa... Você vai ter que esperar até mais tarde. – O único dia que Estados Unidos realmente ligava por causa de algo importante.

- Huh? Ah... É. É, acho que você me avisou sim. _Sorry, Artie_.

- Não me chame assim – Mexendo o seu pé e forçando-o contra o chão, Arthur ficou em silêncio. – Alfred, o que você faria se precisasse tomar uma decisão, mas não consegue se decidir?

- Ahn. Jogar uma moeda? Meio estranho perguntar logo pra mim, _right_? – Alfred pausou, sua voz estridente no telefone – Bem... Desculpa aí te incomodar. Te ligo depois então.

- _Goodbye_ – Em um instante, Arthur desligou seu telefone. Uma moeda? Isso era ridículo. Ele balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar no que ele ia fazer e pegou o troco que estava no seu bolso. Pegando uma de dez centavos, ele a observou por um tempo. – Cara, vai para a biblioteca, coroa, esquece tudo. – Ele murmurou baixo e jogou a moeda no ar.

Quando ele estava prestes a pegar a moeda, uma mulher passou correndo atrás de seu filho de cinco anos e esbarrou nele, fazendo-o perder a moeda e obersvá-la rolar pela rua e cair dentro de um ralo. A mulher murmurou um pedido de desculpas e continuou a correr, finalmente pegando o menino. Ele encarou o ralo.

Então... O que aquilo significava?

Arthur suspirou e deu um passo à frente, se projetando para o meio da multidão.

* * *

O local era imenso. Feito de pedras antigas; o que antes foi uma igreja com seus vidros manchados nas janelas davam um ar de tranquilidade à silenciosa biblioteca. Artur admirou as portas de madeiras tão familiares e entrou. Estava escuro, e o cehiro de pergaminhos antigos encheu suas narinas. Com um sorriso cansado para a antiga biblioteca, Inglaterra começou a vagar pelo seu satuário tão conhecido.

O que ele estava procurando? Outra carta? Ele olhou para a parte mais alta da biblioteca, para o teto da catedral, quase esperando que um francês estivesse ali. Com uma careta em seu rosto, Arthur escapou daquele misto de novos e velhos livros até a antiga parede dos fundos. Nada de ordniário. Nada chamava sua atenção.

Depois de procurar por meia hora na biblioeteca sem achar nada, Arthut franziu o cenho e foi sentar-se em seu local favorito. Era uma pequena e gasta cadeira de couro escondida atrás de uma estante e em frente à uma extensa parede de vidro. Estava escondida na seção de matemática e raramente alguém vagava por lá a não ser um estudante realmente querendo estudar. Enquanto ele se encaminhava para o local, ele pausou para pegar um livro – um que ele sabia só pelo peso e pelo tato – e nem sequer olhou para checar se era esse mesmo. Já que ele estava aqui, seria bom um pouco de leitura.

Ele se acomodou na cadeira e colocou o livro em seu colo. _As obras completas de William Shakespeare_, lia-se na capa tingida em ouro. Ele tateou o couro vermelho parando por um segundo e depois abriu o livro, procurando por uma página para ler. Ele hesitou quando um espaço se fez presente, algo estava preso em uma das páginas.

Inglaterra piscou quando um envelope creme apareceu, gentilmente colocado em uma página dos múltiplos sonetos. Franzindo, ele a pegou e encarou-a. Ele olhou para o soneto em que ela estava. Soneto 29. Arthur olhou novamente para o envelope e o abriu vagarosamente.

_Arthur,_

_Parece que você decidiu fazer minha vontade - apesar de que eu sei que esse é seu livro favorito e você vai pegá-lo eventualmente, mesmo que você tenha me ignorado e rasgado as últimas cartas. Talvez você esteja fazendo isso agora com essa carta assim que você viu a minha caligrafia, mas se não – Eu queria escrever para você novamente._

_Sabia que esse é um dos meus locais favoritos? É um lugar simples, tirando as partes remanescenetes da antiga igreja, mas não são esses milhões de livros que se agrupam nesse local que o fazem tão especial. Se tornou um santuário para mim, talvez tanto quanto é para você. É mágico para mim._

_Eu esperei por você diversas vezes aqui, você lia enquanto esperava por mim e eu esperava até que você terminasse de ler para finalmente aparecer. Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre poderia contar que iria encontrar você aqui, lendo um livro sob as luzes suaves do vridro. Eu poderia estar me sentindo miserável, magoado, enraivecido, angustiado... Qualquer coisa- Mas eu viria aqui, ver você ler e saber que sempre haverá pelo menos uma beleza constante em minha vida._

_Foi aqui também que eu percebi que queria estar com você. Por quanto tempo eu puder te ter em meus braços._

_Não houve nada no dia em que eu vim te visitar aqui. Estou certo que eram tempos de paz e eu estava procurando por você por entre as estantes. Incapaz de te encontrar (você costumava sentar do outro lado naquela época) eu fui para o segundo andar ver se conseguiria te econtrar lá em cima. Subindo as escadas, eu virei para admirirar o magnífico vidro manchado que cobria o fim da biblioteca, quando algo também magnífico me chamou a atenção._

_Você estava sentando atrás da estante, o romance em suas mãos aparentemente muito extraordinário para que você se sentasse em uma cadeira propriamente, você estava sentado no chão e lia fervorosamente. A luz do tarde se derramava pelo vidro e você estava coberto em uma luz suavemente rosa. Era como se os pintores do renascimento tivessem se unido para tentar criar um anjo. Você não faz idéia de quão apaixonante você estava. Seus lábios partidos enquanto você pronunciava as palavras, a luz te deixando parecer ruborizado. Seu cabelo estava alinhando e em tufos, e seus olhos pareciam que haviam sido feitos do mais fino vidro. Nenhum anjo poderia ser mais magnífico, mon chéri._

_E desde então se tornou meu local favorito para esperar por você, e eu esperarei até o fim do mundo se for preciso._

_Angleterre, não há uma rosa para eu te dar aqui, pois a sua beleza sob os vidros a envergonhariam. Vá para a loja de chá se ainda quiser ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. Eu percebo que minhas palavras podem soar arrogantes agora, mas eu escolhi esse soneto por um motivo._

_Eternamente esperando._

_Francis_

Inglaterra pressionou seus lábios e olhou para a janela de vidro antigo. Ele nunca havia notado a luz colorida que emanava dali, talvez porque ele estava muito ocupado no impressão em sua frente para dar atenção aquilo. Ele lambeu os lábios contra o ar seco e olhou novamente para o soneto em seu colo.

_Son__eto 29_

_Quando, malquisto da fortuna e do homem,  
Comigo a sós lamento o meu estado,  
E lanço aos céus os ais que me consomem,  
E olhando para mim maldigo calado;_

_Vendo outro ser mais rico de esperança,  
Invejando seu porte e os seus amigos;  
Se invejo de um a arte, outro a bonança,  
Descontente dos sonhos mais antigos;_

_Se, desprezado e cheio de amargura,  
Penso um momento em vós logo, feliz,  
Como a ave que abre as asas para a altura,_

_Esqueço a lama que o meu ser maldiz:  
Pois tão doce é lembrar o que valeis  
Que esta sorte eu não troco nem com reis._

Piscando novamente, Arthur encontrou sua voz presa na garganta. Ele estava tocado, completamente dessa vez. Apesar de literatura sempre ter sido seu ponto fraco, a carta era tocante de maneira a arrancar um coração. Havia um zumbido em sua mente, gritando para que ele continuasse irritado, mas ele encarou a carta sem se mover. Ousaria ele seguí-la?

Traçando seus dedos contra as palavras, Arthur deixou escapar um suspiro e observou a brilhante janela acima. Merda, aquele maldito sapo. Ele se levantou e colocou o livro no lugar e saiu silenciosamente da biblioteca para a rua lá fora.

- X - X - X -

Olá, aí! \õ  
Postando logo o segundo capítulo. O terceiro deve sair só semana que vem, mas espero que estejam gostando até aqui. Realmente amei essa fanfic.  
Aliás, o soneto eu peguei a tradução pela internet (Não sou louca de tentar traduzir isso!) E _Angleterre _= Inglaterra em francês (Acho tão lindo!)

Anyway, reviews, por favor :D


	3. Capítulo 3 Uma visão

**Cartas para você  
Capítulo 3 – Uma visão**

Equanto Arthur permanecia parado em frente da loja, ele não pode evitar mas perguntar de onde saiu aquela confiança em Francis. Ele entrou, ouvindo a porta bater contra um pequeno sino. O interior da loja era antigo e com madeira escura. Um atendente caminhava vagarosamente, tirando o pó de vários recipientes com chá pela loja inteira. Ele se virou quando ouviu o sino e deu um "olá" antes de voltar a seu trabalho. Inglaterra olhou em volta, esperando ver outro envelope branco, mas não havia nada.

Ele casualmente percorreu o local, coração batendo mais forte em antecipação. Apenas para parar quando não havia mais sinal de nada com o formato de uma carta naquela pequena loja. Arthur suspirou, se sentindo um idiota e foi comprar uma caixa de Earl Grey.

Isso foi estúpido! O que ele estava esperando do França? Ele já havia se decepcionado muitas vezes antes – e esse foi o motivo deles terem rompido.

E enquanto ele estava em uma tempestade enraivecida de pensamentos, ele olhou para frente e viu a carta atrás da caixa registradora. Ele piscou e se acalmou um pouco, se perguntando como ele não notou o óbvio envelope perto de uma vívida rosa.

Com alguns passos, Inglaterra parou em frente à caixa registradora e viu o assistente parar atrás dela. – Posso ajudar com alguma coisa, senhor? – Ele perguntou.

- Esta carta, atrás do balcão, é para alguém?

- Sim. Um senhor Kirkland, se me lembro bem. – O assistente o observou, seus olhos castanho-escuros registrando Arthur cuidadosamente – E esse seria você?

- Sim, na verdade. – Arthur estava curioso do porque a carta estava atrás do balcão e era um pouco estranho pedir pelo envelope e pela rosa.

- Certo, então. Três perguntas – O homem sorriu e se apoiou no balcão, face próxima a de Arthur, com três dedos levantados.

- Perdão?

- Três questões, eu devo lhe perguntar – Ele pausou e sorriu novamente. – Cara, não foi idéia minha. O francês que veio aqui me pediu isso. – Ele encolheu os ombros e se afastou, se ajeitando e cruzando os braços. Agora que Arthur o olhava bem, ele parecia espanhol. – Então, responderá as perguntas?

Assentindo, Inglaterra assistu enquanto o jovem assistente sorriu e levantou os três dedos novamente. – Qual o seu nome?

_Ah, Deus, por favor, N__ão Monty Python _- Arthur Kirkland.

O homem assentiu e abaixou um dedo – Qual a sua missão?

- É sério? – Arthur grunhiu.

- Não, tava só brincando com você – Ele pausou e congelou quando Iglaterra le lançou um olhar frio. – Qual o seu chá favorito?

- Earl Grey.

- Quantos você quer?

Arthur o observou em confusão e o assistente apenas sorriu. – Desculpe_?_

- Ele está pagando pelo chá. Quantos você quer? – Ele saiu detrás do balcão e pegou algumas coisas, fazendo malabarismos enquanto caminhava pela loja – Nós temos algumas variedades se quiser dar uma olhada. – Quando não houve resposta, ele se virou – _Señor_?

Arthur estava observando a carta e então se virou – Um tradicional Earl Grey, então.

O assistente assentiu e trouxe a pequena caixa negra com ele. Enquanto ele empacotava, ele entregou a carta e a rosa para Inglaterra. Ele não disse mais nada, mas manteve o sorriso. Quando ele finalmente entregou o pacote, um suspiro escapou seus lábios.

– Cara, você tem sorte. Gostaria que a minha garota fizesse algo assim por mim.

Arthur corou levemente e pegou seus itens. Dizendo um corrido 'obrigado' pelo chá, ele deixou a loja ouvindo o atendente suspirar um 'tchau' e andou em direção ao banco mais próximo.

Colocando o chá ao lado, Inglaterra sentou-se confortavelmente no banco negro e estudou a carta. Era a mesma das outras três, a única diferença era a rosa que a acompanhava. Ele esboçou um sorriso e abriu a carta.

_Arthur,_

_Vou presumir que você não está mais rasgando minhas cartas a partir de agora, mas sim as lendo. Essa simples ideia me deixa mais feliz do que eu já estive desde que você me deixou. Tudo fica escuro e solitário sem você, Arthur, mon amour._

_Você tem sido a chama constante em minha vida, que brilha e me mantém andando em frente para melhorar e sobreviver à esse mundo caótico. Desde que você se foi, essa luz está se extinguindo e eu estou caindo em escuridão. Eu rezo para que essa luz retorne para mim algum dia. Não há um momento onde eu não tenha sentido a falta de sua presença em meus braços, ou simplesmente estar com você no mesmo local. Eu rezo para que possamos fazer as pazes._

_Como você já deve ter adivinhado, eu o trouxe para outro local que é importante para mim. Você pode não reconhecer, mas é aqui que eu sempre compro chá quando você fica sem. Você mencionou uma vez anos atrás como você gostava desse chá, e eu mantive isso em meu coração. Não há nada no mundo melhor do que ver você abrir a pequena caixa e inalar vagarosamente enquanto saboreia o aroma e o sabor das folhas. Talvez você nunca tenha notado, mas você fica distante quando estuda seus chás – A mesma concentração em suas folhas como um músico com seu instrumento. É tão difícil te destrair de uma conversa sobre chás, assim como é difícil distrair um músico no meio de sua canção._

_Eu tenho, particularmente, uma afeição pelo dia em que eu fui te visitar para o Natal, antes ainda de ficarmos juntos. Ficamos presos pela neve na sua casa, o que não era realmente ruim, visto que era noite de Natal e tínhamos tanto para conversar na frente do fogo, mas você tinha ficado sem chá e lamentava o fato. Eu saí pela neve não muito tempo depois (Seu biquinho faz com que eu faça qualquer coisa, mon chéri). Esta era a única loja aberta, mas tudo valeu a pena quando seus olhos se iluminaram quando eu voltei. Ainda me lembro como você me disse que era o melhor chá que você já tomou._

_Não há muito o que dizer, mon chéri, eu estou à quilômetros de distância enquanto te escrevo isso, ainda assim todos os meus pensamentos doem para estar nos seus braços novamente, e tudo que eu posso fazer é esperar. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é implorar por perdão de novo e esperar que você escute as minhas palavras. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é rezar._

_Arthur, mon amour, a próxima carta está numa loja, na Avenida Walburn, 31. Eu espero que você continue a lê-las._

_Eternamente fiel,_

_Francis. _

Arthur deixou a carta em seu colo, dente canino mordendo seu lábio inferior. Ele se lembrava daquela noite, de fato. Ele havia esquecido de comprar chá junto com seus igredientes para o jantar e passou a noite congelante ansiando pelo sabor das ervas e folhas. Inglaterra não havia dito uma palavra – e também não havia feito biquinho!- e ainda assim, Francis sabia exatamente daquilo e foi correndo no meio da tempestade de neve atrás de uma caixa de chá.

Um sorriso surgiu à memória de quando Francis voltou para casa, cabelo molhado e rosto corado com um resfriado, mas um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Arthur o reprimiu por ter saído na neve, mas Francis apenas fungou e com uma gargalhada, lhe entregou a caixa que ele não havia dito ao Arthur que tinha saído para comprar. Inglaterra o olhava espantado, observando o nariz e as bochechas avermelhadas em contraste com os seus lindos olhos azul-oceano os quais ele se apaixonou profundamente. Ele agradeceu ao homem que tremia de frio e prontamente o colocou na frente do fogo com seu cobertor mais quente – depois que ele retirou as roupas molhadas, é claro, e fez para ambos uma xícara de chá quente.

Foi o melhor chá que ele já tomou.

Tateando o papel suave, o sorriso permaneceu em seu rosto. Realmente foi muito gentil da parte dele sair daquela maneira. Arthur não havia nem pensado naquela memória por um bom tempo e se perguntava o porque. Uma brisa forte passou e Arthur se levantou, guardando o pacote com seu precioso chá dentro do casaco. Ele olhou ao redor e caminhou em direção à loja.

Enquanto ele caminhava pelo caminho acimentado, sua mente transbordava de pensamentos sobre o França. Francis poderia ser o namorado mais romântico e fiel, mas também poderia ser o maior idiota que o mundo já viu. Mas não estava Arthur no mesmo barco? Ele suspirou e chutou uma pedra aleatória, assistindo-a atravessar a rua e lá ficar.

Ele ainda estava em conflito com seus pensamentos, mas parou abruptamente na frente de um velho estabelecimento na Avenida Walburn 31. Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para o letreiro da loja. Ele deveria ter se confundido, esse não poderia ser o local. Inglaterra rapidamente desdobrou a carta e encarou o endereço, e depois as letras brilhantes em prata no estabelecimento. Estava certo, mas por que diabos o Francis o mandaria para um lugar como _esse_?

Com um suspiro, Arthur entrou na loja, olhando em volta pelos produtos, quando a caixa o observou entediado.

- Bem vindo ao Império do vidro e dos espelhos dos irmãos Joseph. Posso lhe ajudar com alguma coisa? – A garota lhe lançou um sorriso, corando assim que viu Arthur.

- Não, obrigado. Só passeando. – Inglaterra deu um passo para longe dela e começou a vagar pelo grande labirinto de espelhos, procurando por algum sinal do envelope. Desta vez, a carta foi surpreendentemente fácil de se encontrar. Estava no canto de uma parede cheia de espelhos antigos. Estava transbordando com a beleza brilhante de cada moldura esculpida, fazendo-a sentir-se pequena pelo seu tamanho. Inglaterra finalmente caminhou até o maior e mais majestoso espelho onde a carta estava inserida entre a moldura de ouro. Ele pegou o envelope e o olhou de relance antes de abrí-lo e pegar o papel dobrado.

_Arthur,_

_Eu lhe trouxe aqui para mostrar o que há de mais belo e precioso na minha vida._

_Francis. _

Arthur observou a pequena nota, virando-a e procurando por mais palavras. Quando não encontrou nenhuma, seus olhos absintos se agarraram as palavras em confusão. Do que ele estava falando? Não havia nada ali além de espelhos.

Franzindo, o britânico de cabelos cor-de-areia levantou os olhos para ver se havia alguma outra nota presa na muldura quando ele percebeu seu reflexo. Seu reflexo estava espalhado por todos os espelho daquela parede, todas as molduras antigas e magníficas mostrando apenas ele. Sua respiraçõa ficou presa na garganta quando ele percebeu o que Francis quis dizer.

Inglaterra ficou lá, observando seu reflexo, sem acreditar, e depois olhou para a carta. Olhou para o espelho novamente, observando sua imagem espelhada limpar algumas lágrimas prestes a cair, porque ele _não ia_ chorar, droga. Ele esfregou os olhos, um pequeno soluço subindo pela garganta enquanto ele procurava loucamente pelo francês. Onde ele estava? Aquele imponente, extravagante, apaixonante e bondoso idiota. – Onde ele estava?

Arthur olhou desesperado para a carta. Não havia mais nenhuma informação, nada para dizê-lo onde Francis estava. Uma lágrima caiu sobre o papel, tornando-o translúcido e Inglaterra olhou para a porta. Ele deu um passo para frente, se movendo lentamente. Um outro passo e ele ganhou velocidade. Mais um e ele estava correndo pelo ar livre, procurando pelo homem que o fez chorar e com que seu coração batesse mais forte.


	4. Capítulo 4 Meu amor

**Cartas para você  
Capítulo 4 – Meu amor**

Chuva gelada caía enraivecida pelas ruas, molhando os toldos das lojas e os guarda-chuvas dos poucos que sabiam que o sol do dia lindo de primavera não duraria muito. O resto corria para se proteger, usando lojas como refúgios. Havia também os adolescentes que simplesmente encolhiam os ombros para os céus e se permitiam se molhar. A também havia Arthur, de pé miseravelmente, sozinho na chuva. Ele não conseguia encontrar Francis. Por todos os locais que ele havia procurado, não havia sinal dos cabelos de ouro ou daquele lindo sorriso. Nada.

Ele soltou um grito de frustação, fazendo com que algumas pessoas lhe lançassem olhares estranhos antes de irem embora. Aquele idiota! Ele não estava em sua casa (ele estava quase o esperando em sua varanda), não estava em sua própria casa, em lugar nenhum pela cidade – Nem mesmo na biblioteca, a qual ele teve que implorar à bibliotecária para deixá-lo entrar quando já era hora de fechar. Em nenhum lugar daquele prédio antigo estava Francis.

Arthur estava agora correndo para o último lugar no qual ele poderia pensar, e se ele não estivesse lá, Arthur estaria perdido. Seus pés pisavam em poças, molhando suas botas e roupas, mas seus pensamentos estavam presos em simplesmente chegar lá. O peito do britânico esttava em chamas, ardendo com cada respiração por ter corrido tanto.

O parque estava no canto de sua visão, uma cicatriz verde luxuosa na cidade que brilhava com os postes e a chuva radiante. Suas calças já estavam sujas de lama enquanto ele corria, suas roupas rapidamente se grudando em sua forma. Ele finalmente viu a árvore velha à distância e pegou mais velocidade para chegar até lá mais rápido.

Quando Arthur finalmente chegou ao gramadp, ele quase escorregou no chão enlameado. Ele respirou calmamente para se ajeitar e foi para debaixo da curtina de galhos grossos.

Ele estava lá.

Inglaterra finalmente havia encontrado Francis. Aparentemente, o outro não havia o ouvido, como ainda estava a encarar o lago, tateando uma pequena pedra em suas mãos. A mão do francês foi para trás e depois jogou a pedra, fazendo-a saltar seis vezes na água antes de afundar. Sua face agora estava inclinada, o suficiente para Arthur ver o desamparo em suas feições, até sua postura tinha uma nota triste.

- Francis. – Arthur ofegou, respirando pesadamente por causa da corrida

Ele se virou, finalmente ouvindo o outro homem atrás do ritmo da chuva nas folhas. Os olhos do frânces instantaneamente se aqueceram, mesmo que seu rosto se manteve neutro – Arthur...

Ele então correu, com passos largos e se jogou nos braços de Francis, enterrando seu rosto na curva do ombro do outro, inalando pelas roupas. Inglaterra o sentiu dar um passo para trás, sem ter esperado o abraço repentino, então ele apertou seus braços em volta dos ombros de Arthur, como se ele fosse simplesmente desaparecer no ar.

França deu outro passo para trás, tentanto ganhar seu equilíbrio e de repente Arthur estava na água congelante. Ele subiu, sem fôlego, escapando do abraço apertado de Francis e saindo do terrível lago. Limpando a água de seus olhos verdes, ele viu Francis sair da água, seus cabelos de outro como uma curtina na frente de seus olhos.

Com uma risada abafada, Arthur se moveu para tirar as mechas da frente dos olhos de seu amante, observando silenciosamente o triste azul cerúleo. Inglaterra lutou contra as lágrimas que ainda caíam enquanto Francis levantava sua mão para tocar o rosto de Arthut.

- Não pensei que você fosse vir – Ele disse, e Arthur poderia ouvir sua voz áspera, que indicava remorso.

- S-Seu maldito – As lágrimas que cairam haviam deixado sua garganta inchada, e agora era difícil falar. – Claro q-que eu vim.

- _Mon chéri_, você está chorando? – Francis se aproximou, seus corpos quase se tocando.

- N-Não! – Ele engoliu para tentar clarear sua voz – É s-só a c-chuva.

Um sorriso suave apareceu nos lábios de Francis e ele se aproximou mais, pressioando um leve e experimental beijo na bochecha de Arthur. – Chuva não é salgada – Ele sussurou contra a pele de Arthur.

- _Shut up_. – Diferente de como Arthur normalmente agiria, ele simplesmente se jogou contra o outro homem e o agarrou com força, como se fosse a última ponta de sua vida. Francis manteve seu rosto contra o de Arthur e eles ficaram silenciosamente na água e na chuva.

Finalmente, Francis abaixou sua cabeça – Eu sinto muito Arthur, por te decepcionar quando eu deveria estar do seu lado. – Ele pausou e se afastou para olhar nos olhos avermelhados de Arthur – Eu não sei como me esqueci de nosso aniversário, mas as outras duas vezes foi por causa de reuniões... Apesar de que isso não é desculpa por não ter nem ligado-

Ele foi interrompido quando Arthur pressionou seus lábios gentilmente aos do Francis, silenciando-o em um beijo inocente. – Você fala muito. – Ele murmurou e se afastou para sair da água congelante. Francis o seguiu logo atrás, segurando o britânico quando ele quase caiu na água novamente por causa do terreno escorregadio. Eles finalmente chegaram debaixo da árvore, e Arthur se sentou com seus joelhos contra o peito, enquanto olhava para seu amante.

- Eu pensei que fosse na semana seguinte.

- O que? – Arthur perguntou, olhos verdes confusos.

Francis se deitou no chão, o campo seco graças ao galhos da árvore arqueando sobre eles.

– Nosso aniversário. Pensei que fosse dia vinte. – Ele estava encarando as folhas ao invés de Arthur, enquanto explicava.

- _No_, era no dia doze.

Francis se mexeu um pouco, face contorcida enquanto ele pensava. – Sério? Pensei que a gente tivesse começado a namorar cinco dias depois daquela festa terrível que o Gilbert deu. Aquela em que o Feliciano saiu chorando?

Arthur se virou para olhar para ele, sem se importar como ele estava ficando sujo. – Mas foi isso mesmo.

Francis o encarou por um momento antes de um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. – Então era dia vinte.

O que? Não, não era. Era dia doze.

Naquele momento, Francis estava rindo e o rosto de Arthur corou rapidamente.

– Ha, _mon chéri_, você confundiu as datas. Feliciano estava chorando porque era Ides de Março -o dia em que César morreu, e nesse dia toda Roma entra em depressão. Cinco dias depois é dia vinte, e não doze.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pela chuva que caía, enquanto Arthur o encarava com sua boca semiaberta, tentando formar uma palavra e ainda assim nada saía.

Francis riu e puxou o homem menor para seus braços. Ele deu um beijo na cabeça de Arthur e ficou assim por um tempo.

- Ainda assim você não foi nas outras duas – Arthut finalmente murmurou.

- _Oui_, eu não fui. E não tenho desculpas para isso. – Ele o puxou um pouco mais, seu abraço apertado contra o britânico, virando seu rosto para que ele pudesse olhar Arthur nos ohos. – Eu senti muito a sua falta. Por favor, não me deixe.

Arthur fechou seus olhos para não encarar os olhos azuis suplicantes e enterrou seu rosto na camisa de Francis.

- Só se você me pegar de novo.¹

- Te pego aqui e agora.

- Há, cala a boca, seu sapo pervertido. – Arthur murmurou, movendo seu braço, depois nenhum dos dois se mexia. Francis se abaixou e o puxou para outro beijo. Um beijo ardente, mas lento. Arthur se perguntou que drogas ele estava usando para ter terminado com o outro daquele jeito. Ele podia sentir a ternura nos lábios de Francis e os mordeu carinhosamente com os dentes.

Ele rolou sobre Arthur, agarrando sua cintura e aprofundando o beijo gentilmente. Eles continuaram assim por um tempo, contentes com o beijo apaixonado que estava sendo compartilhado até que Arthur se afastou, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Eu também senti sua falta. Quero você de volta pra casa.

- Minha 'casa-de-vez-em-quando"? – Francis disse, mordendo os lábios de Arthur e levantando-se para sentar no chão empoeirado.

- Sua 'casa-para-sempre' – Arthur o corrigiu e alcançou a testa do francês, limpando a sujeira que estava ali. Ele silenciosamente limpou suas roupas depois.

- Obrigado.

- _What?_ Pelo que? – Arthut não o encarou e se levantou para tentar se livrar da sujeira em suas costas.

- Por ter lido as cartas – Ele se esticou e se agarrou as pernas de Arthut, mantendo-se ali silenciosamente. – Eu pensei que você iria rasgá-las.

- Eu fiz sua vontade – Ingleterra disse suavemente, com sua mão no topo dos cabelos ouro de Francis, acariciando-os lentamente. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo. Escutando a cidade em volta deles e a chuva cair na água e nas folhas. Estava calmo e permitia que Arthur se lembrasse o quanto doía ter ficado longe do Francis. Sim, ele poderia seguir com sua vida, mas isso não significa que não iria doer.

Finalmente se movendo depois de cinco minutos, Francis beijou o joelho de Arthur e então se levantou, sorrindo novamente para seu amante. Ele tirou uma rosa branca de seu casaco e deu à Arthur. – Vamos começar de novo, okay? Desta vez, eu prometo que estarei lá.

Arthur assentiu e segurou a rosa firmemente. Outro beijo, mais ardente e quente, foi compartilhado e Arthur de repente se encontrou contra o tronco da árvore. Francis inclinado sobre ele, suas testas se tocando.

- Eu senti sua falta.

- Eu sei. Você fala muito.

Francis assentiu com um sorriso e o beijo foi renovado.

E Arthur pensava que estava tudo bem novamente.

¹ - _"Only with you take me"_ Esse verbo, 'to take', em inglês, pode ter diversas traduções. Nesse caso, Arthur quis dizer 'me levar' para casa ou outro lugar (Ou algo do gênero...); Porém, Francis não resistiu fazer uma piadinha sobre esse verbo (Que pode ter um significado um pouco pornográfico, não tem uma exata tradução.), assim resolvi usar o verbo 'pegar', que também tem um duplo sentido em portugues, né? Bem, foi muito confuso traduzir essa parte, mas espero que tenha ficado bom assim. Senão, espero que essa pequena explicação aqui ajude.

Só para constar, Ides de Março é o dia 15 de março no calendário italiano. É o aniversário de morte de Júlio César, por isso Itália estava chorando.

Enfim.  
Aqui está, o último capítulo dessa linda fanfic. Espero honestamente que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu. Muito obrigada a todos que leram e, por favor, se tiverem alguma crítica ou comentário a fazer, mande uma review.

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
